


Today There are More of Us

by BlueberrySky



Series: Phillip and Lams [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Foster Care, John is Amazing, M/M, No Smut, Will Add More, alex worries a lot, i cant tag, jefferson is a bit of an asshat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberrySky/pseuds/BlueberrySky
Summary: When the baby arrived on the Washingtons doorstep, Alex just sighed and said "You sure this is mine?"aka the fic where phillip arrives and everything goes wrong in the best wayand Laurens is amazing





	Today There are More of Us

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please constructive criticism would be great.  
> I'll try to update once a week so if i don't I'm sorry.  
> also Pip is about 3 months old here and everyone else except george and martha are 18

Alexander Hamilton hated being a father. Actually, he hated not knowing how to be a father. After being adopted by the Washingtons, George and Martha as they liked to be known as, a surprise was on their doorstep. "Shit" he said to himself as he looked at the child. Another voice, this one with a French accent came from inside the house, "What is it, Mon Ami?" said his foster sibling Lafayette, as they joined Alex at the door. They saw the child, looked at Alex, looked back down again and then called back into the house, "George, Martha? Did you foster another child, an Enfant, there is one on the doorstep!" Alex heard soft footsteps come down the stairs, Martha came down, saw that Alex had picked up the bundle the baby had come in and ushered them inside. She managed to prise the baby from Alexander's grip, who had refused to let go for 10 minutes, and started cooing softly to the baby whilst was rushing around for emergency supplies. Having never cared for a baby before, everyone was out of their league with just about everything. Martha passed the baby to Laf who started singing softly in French. Alex just watched as the baby was passed around and took the note that had been with the bundle from his pocket. It read:

'Dear Mr. Hamilton,  
If you are reading this, then you have found the boy on your doorstep, I am sorry to not have stayed but I had other urgent matters to attend to.'  
Alex snorted when he read this "urgent matters? okay."  
'The boy is called Phillip Hamilton, his mother said for him to go to his biological father on her deathbed. The child services spent a month searching for any other family members. But you, as the boys father are the only family Phillip has left. I hope you take care of him.  
The Foster Care System'

By the time Alex had finished reading, Laf had seen the note. "Mon Ami, what is that?" At the sound of her child’s voice, Martha tore her eyes away from Phillip and looked back at Alex. Alex laughed in a seemingly sadistic manner and said simply, "His name is Phillip and well... he's my son." safe to say Laf didn't take it very well, they fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think!


End file.
